left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Safe room
I'm going to ask a question, but firstly, I want to make it clear that I understand the safe rooms are simply there for gameplay. However, what if they weren't? Where did all these safe rooms come from? Why does each safe room door look identical? Why is each stocked with supplies? Did a company build them, knowing of the impending infection? Did the military forge them? How did they come to be so well placed? Was the infection deemed "possible" and because of this whoever caused the infection decided that safe rooms were required? I know that all of the above is merely for simple gameplay. However, I want to know if anyone has any theories on their origin or how they came to be. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 16:13, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :I believe that the safe rooms are actually more sparse, and much less identical, story-wise. I'd imagine both the military and more or less random survivors built them after the Infection set in. The people who built them did so with the intention of not only saving their own backs for a time, but also anyone else who might come along. As such, they stocked it with as many supplies as they could afford to. Like you said, the safe rooms are largely for gameplay reasons, and I also believe their closeness and setting in general are related to gameplay. However, looking at it from a story point of view, yeah, there might be some, but they're going to be distanced, chances are. :This is an interesting point, though. I'll have to include this sort of thing into a story sometime...whenever I really start writing. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 16:24, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Ummmm, this is pretty short so, when you lift up the bar thing in the door, and the tank comes, instead of the door crumbling down, it disappears, why is that? Its just really weird, i mean, why doesn't the safe room door break? It just disappears, why?! Well, if a giant steel door flew at you, it would probably kill or incap you. That would be a sucky way to die, so thats probably why.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 22:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC) door barricade have you noticed that you always,with the exception of the train safe houses, you barricade the door behind you, dooming all future survivors,i'm going to go ahead an add this into the trivia section.--JoeHanSon 04:34, November 3, 2009 (UTC) hmmm,good point--JoeHanSon 19:47, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been wondering about that for a long time. I think that back when the safe rooms were implemented (by who I wonder) there were more survivors. By the time that our beloved survivors showed, most everyone else was dead, so they decided that they would impede the progress of any zombie chasing them trying to get in and hope there was no one else. This is just a guess and I am perfectly willing to abandon this theory if someone completely proves it wrong. Imperialscouts 21:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::This is why this wiki has terrible Trivia. Remember, this game is not supposed to be as in-depth as the murder of everyone in the Senate room. It is a simple gameplay mechanic to keep the Infected out. That's like saying "It is mysterious on how the player is able to see his equipment, health, everyone else's health, and their outlines". Adreensherpderp 01:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::What?--SS4FireFox 01:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::What's wrong with theories? Well, as long as they ALL don't end up on the talk page. Imperialscouts 04:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) how is it a theory? it's true, they do baraicade the door--SS4FireFox 05:29, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Theories in general. Imperialscouts 14:17, November 23, 2009 (UTC) The breaking down of safe room doors? I read somewhere in the article that the doors can be broken down by common infected? I'm not sure if it was just vandalism but can anyone confirm it? Capitalization Shoudn't someone capitalize the 'r' in the page title? Kynmarcher17 01:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Voodoo shop in parish? The 1st safehouse in parish does not look anything like a voodoo shop, so I'm changing it It's clearly a voodoo shop because of the sign outside. It will not be changed. Cpl. Wilding 00:07, July 26, 2011 (UTC) This page got messed up bad! Someone PLEASE clean up this page to its origional form. Thank you. AteAlive 23:20, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Dark Carnival Safe Rooms & Special Infected Okay, so, I don't know about you guys, but every time I play Dark Carnival, Special Infected spawn outside of the saferoom. This mainly happens in the first saferoom right before the fairgrounds, and then in the one before you enter the tunnel of love. I know the article says they're not allowed to spawn until somebody leaves the saferoom, but they're still spawning for me. Just now I took down two chargers, two spitters, two hordes and a hunter, all from the comfort of the saferoom window. Does this happen to anyone else ever? Soda (Talk) 22:33, April 2, 2016 (UTC)